


Sophistication; Snark

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: NaNoWriMo 2016 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Condoms, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, actual trans guy mpreg, bisexual thancred, patch 3.4: soul surrender, trans aymeric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: Aymeric and Thancred stay the night in the Dravanian Hinterlands after travelling there to investigate the source of the Gnath's crystals.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dazzler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzler/gifts).



> Aymeric is a trans man; Thancred is a cis man.
> 
> Aymeric is also visibly pregnant during the time this story takes place, and this is described at several points throughout the story. Thancred reacts positively to this.

"I must say." Ser Aymeric de Borel's smooth voice cut through the fire-crackling and cricket-chirps of the Dravanian night. "You aren't what I expected at all."

Thancred paused. He didn't know what to say, to that.

They were here on a diplomatic mission - of sorts. At the behest of the Warrior of Light, they had come to parlay with the Vath; Thancred had experience in that area, of course - the creatures were easy enough to understand once one did away with one's prejudices.

"Neither are you," Thancred said in return, eventually. And it was true - even hearing the tales the Warrior of Light had spun about beautiful Ser Aymeric, a part of Thancred had still expected him to be a stuck-up noble. And yet here they were, camping in the dirt together.

"Do you wish to elaborate first, or shall I?" Aymeric asked, a warm smirk on his face. His earring twinkled in the firelight.   
"I might, if you promise not to have me strung up from the roof of the Cathedral for my answer," Thancred grinned in return.   
"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." A gentle gesture of the hand indicated he should go ahead.

Thancred looked at him. He was one of few Ishgardian nobles to whom the term " _ effortlessly _ handsome" could be applied - most worked far too hard on their appearances. Aymeric accessorised well, and carried the bearing of his station without pretention.

"To be honest I'd suspected your eagerness to be out here as a ruse of some sort," Thancred said, leaning back on his hands. "To save face before our friend, or to gain influence among the Eorzean Alliance. I must say, I find myself pleasantly surprised by the enthusiasm you showed today. Skill, too. I daresay even with all my talents we would not have completed our investigation so thoroughly without yours."

"Ah… you are too kind, Archon Thancred," replied Aymeric, leaning forward where he sat. "I suppose t'is only fair to return your honesty with some of my own. I imagine it comes as no surprise to learn that the reputation that preceded you was one of a brutally efficient rogue with a-- ah… why do you look at me so?"

Thancred's eyebrows couldn't be raised any higher. " _ That's _ what you've heard about me?"   
"Yes." Aymeric blinked. "Is there something else I ought to have?"   
"...no. Please, forgive me for interrupting." He waved a hand. "Do go on."

"I'd heard you were quite serious, is all," Aymeric said, tilting his head and giving a coy smile. "Handsome Thancred, with the dour face. Yet, in truth, your humour is quite charming."   
"I'm not all that serious, am I?" He sighed. "And to think that just a year ago, I was concerning myself with how I seemed to be far too much at  _ play _ rather than work."   
"Why the change, if I might ask?"   
"...ah. I lost someone," Thancred said, glossing over it immediately with, "and spent some several moons in the wilderness on my lonesome, which tends to do a certain thing to the demeanour, I suppose."   
Aymeric paused, then nodded. "Please pardon me for prying. I did not mean to aggravate old wounds."   
"No, no. You were quite polite about it, really. You should have seen the way Lord Emmanellain asked the same question."   
Aymeric couldn't help but laugh, though he tried to stifle it. "Ah, yes… Lord Emmanellain…"   
"He has a lot to learn. Perhaps you'll labour to believe it," he went on, and perhaps it was the campfire sense of camaraderie that drove him to make such a confession, "but I had rather a lot more in common with him before than you might think."   
Aymeric raised an eyebrow. "I do labour to believe it," he said. "From what your friends have told me of you, you were always a hard worker."

Thancred felt his cheeks colour. He knew other people would speak of him, but somehow it always surprised him when the things they said were  _ complimentary _ . "Well, then, I am glad to have made a good impression on them."   
"You made a good impression on me, too," Aymeric said, plain and smiling.   
"Ah. Then I am doubly glad."

There was quiet for a while. Aymeric spoke up, eventually - "I was thinking about the tent arrangement," he said. "While I would be quite happy to pitch two and sleep separately as planned, I thought I might make another suggestion."   
"That we share?" Thancred sat forward, hoping his expression wasn't  _ too _ incredulous.   
"Yes, ah… and perhaps a little more than that, if you would like."

Thancred took a moment to process that. Was he being…  _ propositioned _ … by Aymeric de Borel? Leader of the Lords and, for the time being at least, Lord Commander of the Temple Knights?

"...sorry, perhaps I've misunderstood--"   
"I doubt it," Aymeric ventured.   
"But  _ why _ ? Ser Aymeric, no offence, but all most people have had to say about me since I arrived in Ishgard is that I look  _ old _ ."   
"I would place a healthy wager on the idea that you look no older than I do underneath my make-up," said Aymeric with a warm smile. "And your manner is very pleasing to me, whether it has changed for your experience in the wilderness or not. If you would prefer to keep a tent to yourself, then I shall not hold it against you."

Thancred frowned slightly… but he thought he understood. It was something that wasn't all that surprising, all things told; after all, many a noble, woman or man, had sought Thancred as a source of  _ enjoyment _ that lay outside petty house politics. There were many in Ishgard who would sleep with Aymeric in order to gain blackmail material on him, or to go about besmirching his name - especially being as he was a bastard who had risen to a position of power. What better way to strip him of it than to have him produce a bastard of his own by some means? Such a thing had threatened even Count Edmont de Fortemps' job security, after all.

But Thancred wasn't part of the game. So he was… safe.

Thancred hadn't done this since his return. It had been the strongest opportunity of many to put his old ways behind him. But this was different… this wasn't some side-piece to distract him from his work. Aymeric  _ was _ his work. He understood the  _ value _ of work. Aymeric likely understood that he wouldn't be Thancred's only, too; there was no web of lies to entangle himself in after weaving.

"Are you certain?" Thancred said, shifting his weight where he sat. "This would be a one-night thing, you understand. I'm not prone to  _ whirlwind romances _ , least of all the kind delineated in the manner of fiction that your otherwise fine nation produces…"   
Aymeric laughed. "I didn't realise such novels would make their way past our gates."   
"We Sharlayans get our hands on everything," Thancred grinned. "For better or worse."   
"But, to be serious a moment, that is as expected. I have no interest in romance," Aymeric said, then paused; "save with one, but he is not present."   
"Would  _ he _ object to our sharing? I can keep a secret, but if t'is all the same to you, I would prefer not to."   
"He would not. We have discussed the matter at hand, and our relationship is not so serious as to require exclusivity."   
Thancred raised an eyebrow at the contradiction - Aymeric's romantic interest, but not a serious one? - but didn't question it verbally. "Very well, then. Ah, but I do believe your tent is larger…"   
Aymeric scoffed, but he was grinning. "Is that your way of trying to ensure I am the one to erect it?"   
"No, no!" Thancred raised his hands, smirking right back. "I shall be glad to assist you by supervising!"   
A little pebble hit his shoulder, and they laughed.

They both helped erect the tent.

Once inside, Thancred took a moment to admire the tent. It was large enough to for an Elezen to stand in (just about; Aymeric's head touched the ceiling when he stood fully) and yet not so spacious as to be difficult to keep warm. Several cotton linings, in this case dyed a tasteful blue-grey, gave extra layers between those inside and the elements; and the outer skin was coated in a thick layer of wax, waterproofing the tent entirely. The groundsheet seemed to have some sort of inner to it, because it was comfortable to walk on even with boots removed; and, while Thancred had expected to be sleeping on bed-rolls, Aymeric had somehow managed to fit a camping bed - large enough for two people - into his surprisingly small chocobo-pack.

Thancred didn't question it. He was just glad they'd both have somewhere comfortable and warm to sleep tonight.

"Now, ah…" Aymeric perched on the edge of the bed, removing his makeup with one hand while a little mirror sat perched in the palm of the other. He  _ did _ look older without it - closer to his age, Thancred thought. And more flushed of the cheeks. "There is something else that I ought to tell you before I undress."   
Thancred thought quickly. "If t'is a matter of your anatomy, fear not. I have been with women and men both of all manners."   
"In a manner of speaking." Aymeric gave Thancred a handsome smile. "There is a certain matter that I would prefer be kept utmost secret. Is that something I can ask of you?"   
"It is," Thancred replied. Some sort of scar..?

He watched as Aymeric undressed, and… ah, dispelled some sort of glamour… he had scars, that much was true. They criss-crossed his back in a manner Thancred recognised to have been torture. This must have been from his time in the Vault, then. Not the secret Aymeric had been referring to; that must be something else, something--

Aymeric turned to face Thancred. He wore a loose chest binder - that much Thancred had guessed from his words - but then… his stomach was rounded with a pregnancy of, if Thancred had to guess, around six moons. Most unfortunately, near the top of the curve lay the bloom of a relatively fresh stab wound - its scarring still angry and puckered; Thancred would wager around the same age as the pregnancy itself.

Aymeric looked nervous, but Thancred's only concern was regarding the stab wound. "Does that still hurt you?" he asked, gesturing gently to it.   
"On occasion," Aymeric admitted. "Have you, ah… any further questions..?"   
"If you are concerned that the matter should put me off, then don't be." Thancred moved closer - still clothed, but he rest a gloved hand on Aymeric's hip, leaning in to murmur in his ear that they would not be overheard. "Truth be told, creating such a situation in another is among my worst fears. The fact that you are already  _ in _ that situation makes it impossible. If anything, your state puts me at ease."   
Aymeric breathed a soft sigh of relief. "I am glad to hear it. I confess, I did not know how you would react…"   
Thancred shrugged, pulling back to smile at him. "I am glad to set your heart to rest as well, then. T'would not do to have you nervous."

Capitalising on the calm in Aymeric's manner, Thancred stepped forward. One hand rested on his back, the other came up to cradle the man's head - so much taller than Thancred as he was - and Aymeric leaned into the guidance, closing the kiss.

It was soft and gentle, almost hesitant; each was sensing out what the other felt was appropriate from such a gesture, not wanting to overstep so soon. Thancred took the initiative to go further, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, pressing further past Aymeric's lips and stroking his hair. Aymeric gave a soft noise of approval, accepting Thancred's affection and returning it with some of his own - his hand resting against the Scion's neck, thumb stroking at the cusp of his jaw.

Before long, though, Aymeric began to take things further. He  _ had _ been the one to initiate this encounter, after all. He pushed Thancred back to sit on the campbed, then began undressing him. He paid no heed to the things Thancred disliked about his own body - the loose skin around his waist where once there had been healthy fat; the new scars; the  _ wrinkles _ . No, Aymeric was quite happy to press kisses all down Thancred's bare chest, past his stomach to his hip - and there was equally little hesitation to pull Thancred's trousers down.

He looked up, though - his blue eyes twinkling in the lamp-light. "Archon Thancred, would you allow me the pleasure?"   
Thancred stroked his hair, shifting so his legs were a little further apart. "If you would like to, my friend."   
"I think I very much would."

Ser Aymeric de Borel, Leader of the Lords of Ishgard, tucked his hair behind his ear and leaned forward to press a kiss to the tip of Thancred's cock. It had been half-hard already, but at Aymeric's direct attentions it stirred further; Thancred watched as Aymeric tilted his head, licking up the side of it and nuzzling Thancred's abdomen as he did so. It was  _ cute _ . He smiled fondly, gently encouraging Aymeric with a hand to the back of the head. Aymeric took the approval well - the elezen's hand came up to pull back Thancred's foreskin, and he moved up to swirl his tongue around Thancred's head.

Thancred didn't know where a man as proper as Aymeric had been  _ practicing _ ; but then, he supposed if  _ they _ were sleeping together…

The thoughts were driven from his mind as Aymeric slipped his tip past his lips to suckle on it - his actions were soft, delicate, and affectionate. He stroked a hand through Aymeric's wavy hair again, glancing down to meet his eyes. "Nice and gentle," he praised, his breath a little short. "Good…"   
Aymeric smiled around him, then took him just a little deeper. No further than to press him against the roof of his mouth, but that in itself felt good - warm and smooth… Thancred let out a gasp, ducking his head forward. "Aymeric…"   
Aymeric hummed, making Thancred shiver, then leaned back to look up at him. "Yes?"   
Thancred cupped his chin gently. "I would  _ very _ much like to touch you. Would you join me on the bed?"

Aymeric nodded, and although it took a few awkward moments of finding comfort on the camping-bed, it wasn't long before they were lying next to one another… with Thancred's head down between Aymeric's legs, Aymeric's rounded stomach pressing into his chest. He wasted no further time in lifting Aymeric's leg and pressing his lips to what he was pleased to find as  _ wetness _ .

Aymeric gave a soft, pleasant cry - resting his forehead against Thancred's thigh for a moment before curling 'round so's to kiss at his cock once more. Thancred, for his part, kept his focus - a lifetime of practice hadn't been forgotten for a few moons' abstinence, and he flicked his tongue along Aymeric's lips before pressing it inside. The piece of anatomy he was looking for was nestled just on the inside for an elezen, but again, luckily, he'd  _ experience _ with seeking it out. He felt his cock twitch with pleasure as Aymeric took it into his mouth once again.

He knew he'd found what he was looking for when, first of all, his tongue met a smooth nub of flesh  - he could feel that Aymeric was  _ hard _ too, and focussed in on his internal length, pressing his tongue back along it. Aymeric gasped sharply, pausing in his attentions to catch his breath. Thancred didn't let up - his arms wrapped around Aymeric's legs to hold him steady as he determinedly continued, lapping at him and swirling his tongue around the tip of Aymeric's length before lapping in broader strokes across it.

It didn't take long before Aymeric's back arched and he abandoned Thancred's cock entirely in favour of riding out his own orgasm. Thancred couldn't blame him - and, in fact, feeling Aymeric squirm under him, having his nose buried so deep in his scent, gave Thancred cause for a shiver of his own. Ah… he'd never tire of feeling beautiful people shudder beside him.

He pulled back to give Aymeric a moment to breathe, licking his lips. Aymeric tasted exquisite - sweet and musky. May as be he was not as predisposed towards the composition of poetry as he used to be, but experiences like this were what made him consider taking it up again.

"Thancred…" Aymeric's breathless voice still managed to hold a strong measure of  _ command _ to it, and Thancred found himself overtaken with a pleasant shiver.   
"Yes, ser?"   
"I should like to ride you, if you would have me," he said; his voice like silk.   
Thancred gave his entrance one last lick - to Aymeric's delight - before obediently moving up to lie beside him. "Just tell me where you want me."   
"There is all right." Aymeric sat up - his belly not large enough to hinder him moving, at least not too badly - and sat to straddle Thancred's lap.

"Ah, a moment," Thancred said, rather enjoying Aymeric's weight on his legs all the same. He reached over to where he'd discarded his coat on the tent floor, fingertips only just able to grasp the material over the edge of the double bed - he hauled it up, then went for the pocket with his protection tin in it. He'd used these ever since he'd been introduced to the concept of their existence in Sharlayan - an Ul'dahn invention to prevent pregnancy and the transmission of various diseases.  _ Very _ useful.

"May I ask," said Aymeric, his fingers trailing patterns on Thancred's hip, "what it is that you intend to do?"   
Thancred looked up at him and smiled. "Of course." He took one of the little paper wrappers out, snapped the tin shut once more, and unwrapped the rubber inside. "Normally, it would prevent pregnancy. I've very little desire to be a father. Here, it provides you with the peace of mind that I shan't be passing anything on to you that might hurt you. Or your child."   
"How very thoughtful," Aymeric smiled, stroking Thancred's thigh while Thancred's fingers smoothed the thing down the length of his cock. "And are there drawbacks?"   
"Besides the expense? None."   
"Then I am glad to learn of your conscientiousness." Aymeric took one of Thancred's hands in his own once Thancred was done, lifting it so he could kiss the back of it. "If you shall excuse me, though, I'm rather eager to…"   
"As am I, my friend," said Thancred, squeezing Aymeric's hand in return. "Let's, shall we?"

Aymeric bit his lip, and Thancred set about mentally committing the expression to memory. He wasn't sure he'd ever be so lucky as to see it a second time. The elezen took his hand back and lifted his hips, curling his fingers around Thancred's cock and lining it up with his entrance. Thancred felt him sink onto him and let out a gasp of his own - he was hot and  _ tight _ and yet eager enough that he slipped down easily, taking Thancred's full length into himself for the first time in the evening.

They both had to take a moment to steady themselves, and Thancred risked glancing up at Aymeric's face as they paused. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes shut and his lips parted just a little - his hair only a little dishevelled, still somehow looking  _ perfect _ in how it framed his face. Thancred felt himself smiling - even here, even now, so far from anything he might call home, he was still privileged to share moments like this with people that liked him. He was a very lucky man.

Aymeric opened his eyes, then leaned back on his hands just a little - a  _ wonderfully _ undignified noise left his lips as Thancred's cock pressed against that sensitive place inside of him. Thancred recognised this, licking his lips and rolling his hips just subtly under Aymeric; another moan, and Aymeric rocked back.  _ Good _ .  They moved together, synchronised; Aymeric giving delightful, uninhibited moans and Thancred bringing his hands up to caress his hips and his sides. Even with the amount of scarring on his skin, Aymeric was beautiful. Thancred felt the other man tighten over his length, watched his ears twitching…

His own peak snuck up on him, and while he would usually strive to delay it, it seemed he needn't with Aymeric. He curled forward off the bed and let out a helpless groan as pleasure swept through him, gripping Aymeric's hips tight to hold him in place - Aymeric responded by wriggling down onto him, giving him all the satisfaction he could ask for.

He felt Aymeric pull off him, then heard his coat being pushed off the bed before its presence was replaced with Aymeric's. Thancred sat up, his head only spinning a  _ little _ , and reached over for the travel blankets Aymeric had piled at the foot of the bed when he'd set the thing up. He draped them over Aymeric first - they were thin, but there were many of them - then sorted and cleaned himself up with a cloth before lying down next to him. He allowed the arm Aymeric draped over him, and lay one in return over Aymeric's waist.

"Those devices…" said Aymeric, his voice sleepy. "I wonder if access to that manner of thing shall improve now that we have rejoined the Alliance. They are from Ul'dah, you say?"   
Thancred nodded, allowing his head to be brought to rest against Aymeric's chest. "They are. I can put you in contact with suppliers, if you wish."   
"I would appreciate that very much, Archon Thancred. Thank you."    
"Of all the things we could have picked for pillow talk," Thancred smirked idly, resting his forehead against Aymeric's chest.   
Aymeric laughed lightly. "Yes, t'is rather dry, isn't it…"   
"I don't think  _ anything _ about you is dry right now, my dear friend." Thancred grinned, doubly so when he felt Aymeric tap lightly at his arm.   
"Ah! Indelicate at the last moment, aren't you?" Thancred pulled back, and Aymeric was grinning too. He looked  _ tired _ , though…

"Mmm. Yes. I'll have to recover my dignity by sleeping, I'm afraid." He let himself yawn.   
"A fine idea." Aymeric's hand moved to Thancred's back again, pulling him close. "Good night, Thancred."

"Good night," hummed Thancred; and, pleasingly quickly, he drifted off into sleep.


End file.
